


Easy (Patience is Key)

by -catalyst (xo_thefirst)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mercenaries, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Not Really Action, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/-catalyst
Summary: Atsumu is a whole ass mess. He knows it. His whole team knows it. His boss knows it. It doesn’t stop them from sticking with him all this time, though. He should actually consider himself lucky they all want to meddle in his personal relationships and “get the guy that got away,” according to Hinata.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	Easy (Patience is Key)

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be for day 2 and 3 of king kenma week but idek anymore because this qualifies for like, 4 out of the 7 days
> 
> harness ; piercings ; leather (harness?) ; suit
> 
> the mentions of the weapons above are not really talked about much, or any of the mercenary stuff. the only thing that is a pretty big focus are the knives ;;
> 
> enjoy ;u;

Reconnaissance is an easy job: scouting out the area for potential block-ins, remembering the entrances and exits to make quick escapes, and memorizing the familiar faces that come in and out of the specified venues. It isn’t very hard to accomplish to make sure nobody on their team gets caught up in the mission and potentially captured, but it’s a job that’s usually handed to Hinata because of his smaller stature and the ability to read the atmosphere of any situation and adjust himself accordingly to it. If he’s busy doing something else, then it’s given to Sakusa because of his innate ability to stay quiet and complete his job quickly and efficiently.

Though, Atsumu is pretty sure the only reason Sakusa _still_ accepts any reconnaissance mission when asked—despite absolutely _hating_ it to the highest degree—is because their boss simply gives him a knowing look and a small quirk of the lips. It makes Sakusa _easy_ and Atsumu revels in the thought that something is going on between his comrade and their _boss_ of all people. Honestly though, he can’t really dwell on the scene in front of him, the way the tips of Sakusa’s ears start to turn red or the small step their boss takes towards him to smile up at him all pretty.

All Atsumu can dwell on are the words floating around in his head. Their boss hadn’t even said a _single word_ to Sakusa, but he speaks to him as if he’s simply a nuisance in the room and shouldn’t be here in the first place. With the way their boss suddenly reaches up to gently tug on the end of Sakusa’s suit jacket, Atsumu might as well be a simple fly on the wall. “Wait,” he blurts out, eyes wide, as he stares as his boss flicks his gaze over to him instead. “Wait a minute. Sugawara, what?” Their boss raises his eyebrow then, and he swallows the lump in his throat. “I’m doing reconnaissance?”

Slowly, the grin on their boss’ face widens. It’s pretty, if not a little creepy, and Atsumu actually feels sorry when Sakusa gives him a despondent stare. “As I said,” Sugawara reiterates, his hand steadily climbing higher up Sakusa’s jacket lapel, “Bokuto-san and Hinata are out on a different assignment. That leaves you and Sakusa, here, but for the specific person I want to recruit, I hear you’re free tomorrow night. Have I heard right, Atsumu?”

Atsumu can’t stop eyeing the wandering hand or how Sakusa looks like he’s in actual pain behind the mask he wears on his face, but the flush of red on his friend’s ears flourishes even more when the hand slips underneath the jacket and disappears. That’s interesting.

“Atsumu.”

“Yes,” he answers quickly, looking back to their boss who looks smug as hell. He doesn’t know what to think about that. “I am free.” And then he remembers what all this is for. “Wait a minute!” he exclaims, feeling his face burn when Sugawara bursts into laughter. “The last time I recruited someone was Hinata and we all know how _that_ turned out.” Flashbacks of Hinata pouncing him the moment he entered the back room of Onigiri Miya fill his mind, and _bullshit_. “Ya only send me out to do recon and solos when I’m the recruit’s or target’s type.” He suddenly remembers very tanned skin— “‘Samu will kill me.”

At that, Sugawara shrugs. “He’s not doing a very good job of it. You’re still standing here.”

He has a point. “But—”

“I’ve already researched him and everything,” their boss informs, waving his free hand dismissively in his direction. When Atsumu catches a glance at Sakusa, it’s to see his eyes are closed and he’s pretty sure his jaw is clenched, visible even through the cloth on his face. Does he want to know where Sugawara’s other hand is now? “I’ve also listened to Hinata’s intel. He’s pretty sure this new recruit is your type, too. It’ll be fun!”

Suddenly, Atsumu’s vision hones in on the wandering hand now reappearing to hook a finger in one of Sakusa’s front belt loops. Sakusa _really_ looks like he’s in pain now. “Now,” Sugawara chimes, tugging on the loop. “If you’ll excuse us.”

Atsumu can’t leave the room fast enough before he hears Sakusa’s growl and Sugawara’s peals of laughter. _What the fuck did he just witness?_

By the time he’s wandering the streets, he’s mostly scrubbed that image from his head. He really doesn’t want to have a memory like _that_ when there are more precious ones he could remember and build off on. Though, as he glances at Onigiri Miya across the street, sometimes it’s just easier to forget the past and live each moment like it’s something new and fresh, without any type of backstory to it.

 _Nova Light Incorporated_.

Three words that barely mean anything to him. They’re the only words that show up in his inbox and he stares at it confused before he simply googles up the location. It leads him to an area downtown, where the buildings are tall and extravagant, and he pauses outside the specific one to take it all in before he looks around to the adjacent ones to it. The building across the street is of similar height, so he enters it without preamble, easily making his way up to the roof of it after breaking the locks on the doors.

From up here, he can see everything. He can see the employees entering and leaving the building and others working in their designated floors. There are a few who appear more important than the rest and he takes note of that too. He needs to remind Sakusa to clean up his presence for this entire night.

A buzz distracts him from a woman lifting a hand and ordering some other employee around. His inbox has another message when he checks his phone and it’s all the typical information he needs—attire, behavior, event—, but then he hits the last line of the message and he feels his heart drop to his feet in an instant.

 _Kozume Kenma_ blazes through every single thing on his screen. The name sends him into a panic, heart suddenly jolting up to beat twice as fast, and he doesn’t even hesitate in calling his number two emergency contact. He can barely focus on the building before him, or the fact that he really needs Sakusa to clean his presence from the security videos this current building probably has of him by now.

“ _Hello_ ,” comes a cheery voice. It makes Atsumu want to pull him through the receiver to slam him on the ground next to him. “ _I’m a bit busy right now, ‘Tsumu, so if you don’t mind—_ ”

“Ya _fucker_ ,” Atsumu hisses without a second thought. He wants to _die_ when he hears Hinata’s laughter. “I told ya about him when I was _vulnerable_. Why the fuck does Sugawara want to recruit him?”

There’s a puff of air on the other line, along with a few choice murmured words, before Hinata speaks again. Atsumu focuses his vision enough to glare daggers into a woman leaving the building on the ground below him. “ _It’s amazing how awesome my memory is when Suga-san complains about needing another person to complete assignments_.” A gasp, and then a solid smack of a punch next. “ _Anyways, this Kenma guy is gorgeous, heard he can swindle millions if wanted, and Suga-san was on that idea like he’s always on Omi-san. You suck for letting him get away_.”

Atsumu needs a breather. He needs to get away from this fresh air to breathe the other fresh air on the other side of the roof and he groans as he runs a hand down his face. His mind was suddenly assaulted by memories of _Kenma_ and he needs _out_. “It’s not like,” he mutters, feeling uncharacteristically flustered about the whole situation. “I didn’t exactly want him killing people _with me_ ,” he mumbles out. Hinata grunts into the phone anyways. “And he moved back to Tokyo because he actually _went_ to university. I didn’t even know he was back. What’s he even doin’ here?”

“ _You don’t watch the news, so I’m not surprised_ ,” Hinata rushes out, gasping, and then groaning right after. “ _Some big conference to merge his company with this one. I don’t know, ‘Tsumu_.”

“Conference,” Atsumu instantly repeats, looking up at the night sky in wonder and confusion. “Company? He owns a company now?” His heart rate flutters at the thought of Kenma moving up in the world. He refuses to register the obvious sounds of Hinata fighting for his life on the other end of the line. “What?”

“ _You’re so dense, ‘Tsumu_ ,” his friend breathes out. “ _Look, heard he hasn’t dated anyone since you broke up_.”

Atsumu feels his face flush at the implication of that. “What d’ya mean by that?”

Hinata suddenly curses and maybe Atsumu should feel bad about having his existential crisis while he’s out on a job. “ _Suga-san did some extensive digging_ ,” he rushes out anyways. “ _Kept mostly to himself, stayed at home, only kept in contact with old-time friends_.” He grunts then. “ _No fuckin’ ‘round or nothin’_.”

The way the accent suddenly slips and thickens makes Atsumu pause in his step. He glares at the closed door of the stairway, repeating the words in his head, and then he gasps. “Have ya been fuckin’ with my brother?! What the fuck?!” The only other time Hinata had picked up on that accent was when they were on an assignment together but even then, they hadn’t actually had sex except that one time and— “ _Hinata!_ ” he hisses, hearing breathless laughter right after.

“ _He’s such a good cook, ‘Tsumu_.”

Well, he isn’t wrong about that. Atsumu groans as he finally opens the door to make his way back down the building to resume his task. “I hate ya,” he murmurs, hearing Hinata snicker in response. “Finish whatever yer doin’. See ya later.”

“ _Bye, ‘Tsumu!_ ”

Atsumu sighs as he trudges his way back down to the first floor. If he knew this assignment would involve Kenma, he would’ve bolted the instant he heard that name come out of Sugawara’s mouth. He didn’t care if that’d ruin his reputation or endanger the lives of anyone else. He hasn’t seen the man in four years and the last time he saw him, he had left Kenma eating breakfast in the kitchen, leaving a soft kiss on the crown of his head, and disappeared. He had blonde hair and blunt words, gaze flickering back and forth because he found it difficult to stare him in the eye for longer than five minutes, and Atsumu left the shitty way because he didn’t want Kenma involved in this business in the first place, even though he knew Kenma would make a _killer_ sniper.

Atsumu groans at the thought of it, slapping a hand on his face to try and shake himself out of it, because he’s also pretty sure the year after they split up, he had the most recorded kills in their team. He’s lighten up since then, but it’s still a pain to remember. He had moped _badly_ and even Osamu got tired of him lingering in the shop from opening to closing. He had deserved to be miserable _but still_.

A small group of men suddenly walk by him. They keep to themselves, but they’re in suits and Atsumu is abruptly reminded of one small detail about this entire evening. He scowls as he glances around the streets and surrounding buildings. “Fuckin’ Sakusa.” He never showed up to help him do this shit.

A custom three-piece black suit with black shoes and a lone earring is his attire for the night. He was instructed to ‘ _wear something nice_ ’ and after three hours of complaining and whining to both Hinata _and_ Osamu, they’ve all decided that he looks presentable like this with his hair in it’s usual style because ‘you look hot, ‘Tsumu.’ Really, anything Hinata says goes, but now Atsumu is panicking because he doesn’t have his typical weapons on him save for the dagger hidden in a specialized sheathe at his lower back and he’s going to see _Kenma_ of all people by _himself_. He’s not even wearing a fuckin’ _comm_ for fuck’s sake.

“You can do this,” he murmurs to himself anyways. The entrance of the building isn’t any different from other high-end venues he’s been in and the strangers he bypasses to enter aren’t threatening in the slightest. “You can do this.” He glances to the metal monitors and takes his time to remove his watch, wallet, and cell phone before stepping through it. He grabs his items without incident, “you can do this,” and then he’s in the main hall, staring at everything, because he suddenly feels overwhelmed.

A sudden buzz in his pocket distracts him from the entire event and he rushes to take it out to see what he’s received. It’s a text message—a silly one—, but it helps deflate the anxiety building up within him. He’s a fuckin’ _mercenary_. He can _do_ this.

_passing by, tsum-tsum. you look good! knock ‘em dead!_

Bokuto is right. He’s a blessing to their team and Atsumu breathes in the words on the screen. He knows he looks good. He knows he’s a great conversationalist when it’s needed, and he knows he can charm a crowd if he really wanted. This shouldn’t be any different and with a cursory glance around the room, he doesn’t see a familiar head of blonde hair anywhere. He doesn’t know if he should feel relieved or not. When a couple of women walk towards him, already talking to him before they’ve even traveled the distance to stand near him, he puts on a smile. He isn’t supposed to be fighting or killing anyone tonight and he takes that as a good sign to relax and blend in with the crowd.

Minutes turn to hours. Atsumu keeps a look-out for the man he’s supposed to recruit, but he doesn’t see a sign of him anywhere. He can’t pick out the blonde hair or the nervous stature hanging close to the walls of the hall and he sighs in frustration as he grabs his fifth glass of champagne for the night. Isn’t Kenma supposed to be the guest of honor? Isn’t he supposed to be here to sign some fancy papers to merge profits or some bullshit?

Slowly, a pressure applies itself to his lower back. It’s gradual, increasing in its presence, and Atsumu breathes in deep when he realizes the hand has found the knife attached to his lower back, at the way it focuses all its attention right there to make him know the stranger knows it’s there. It should be a sign of threat, a sign of _something’s not right_ , but when he tilts his head to glance to the side, he feels his throat constrict and his heart stop at the sight of Kenma standing right next to him. He’s looking out at the crowd of people, but his lips are moving behind his own raised glass of champagne.

“Business?” Kenma questions quietly, gaze flicking towards him. His eyes are still golden and calculating and Atsumu struggles to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of long dark hair with bleached ends tied messily back into a low bun. “I see you’re still employed.”

Kenma isn’t even near his height, but his presence is loud and big and, does he have ear piercings now? Since when?

“I remember you carrying a different accessory all those years ago.”

His words are calm and Atsumu is _floored_. “Ya,” he murmurs, at a loss for words. He can feel Kenma’s hand slip underneath the back of his jacket to hook fingers in the holster that houses his weapon. The touch burns as if he’s been lit on fire.

Suddenly, Kenma’s lips tilt up into a smirk. Amusement starts to sparkle in his eyes, and Atsumu is struck by how pretty Kenma still is, after all this time. “Speechless, just how I like you.”

That snaps Atsumu out of his daze. He takes a step away from him, trying to remember how to scowl, and downs the rest of his drink before placing it on a bypassing waiter’s tray. He doesn’t miss the way Kenma snickers at his movements. “I still hate ya,” he hisses, ignoring the way a lingering smile appears on Kenma’s lips. “But I’m here to convince ya to join our business.” Straight and to the point, something Atsumu needs at a time like this.

“And that’s the way you’re supposed to convince me?” Kenma asks back, raising an eyebrow at him, before finally turning to face him head-on. “You know, I should despise you for how you left me.”

As if caught in a trance, Atsumu zeroes in on Kenma’s hand reaching for the button of his own jacket. It’s open, showing his own customized suit, but when he lifts one side of it _just right_ to place it on top of the other to button it cleanly, he showcases the hint of a harness he’s wearing underneath it. Atsumu thinks he’s died and gone to heaven.

“But I’m here, talking to you.” Kenma lifts an eyebrow at him again, a challenge if Atsumu’s ever seen one. “Surely, you can do a better job of convincing me.”

Atsumu knows he can do a better job of convincing the person in front of him. He used to be able to convince Kenma to do whatever made him feel comfortable and he was curious enough to try, but the person before him is different. The Kenma in front of him has his hair styled differently, his confidence boosting from his core and radiating out, and Atsumu doesn’t know what to do when Kenma takes one sure step towards him. He hesitates in taking a step back, but then Kenma is right there, lifting a hand to fix the lapel of his jacket even though he knows there was nothing wrong with it in the first place.

Kenma’s presence is suffocating in the best way possible when he glances up at him again to pierce him with his gaze alone. “I’ve heard you’ve become good with your mouth,” he murmurs quietly. His gaze flicks down to his lips and Atsumu refuses to acknowledge how his knees buckle at that statement. “I wonder what else I can do to see the skills you’ve earned over the years.”

This is ridiculous—absolutely one hundred percent ridiculous—, but Kenma still knows what to do and say to make Atsumu weak. The words make him choke on thin air, the way it brings back memories when they were experimenting something new, and he has to look up and away from Kenma because he doesn’t need those memories right now. He needs stability and maybe four drinks. He sucks in a breath when he feels that same hand on top of his jacket glide down to slip beneath it, and take hold of the knife’s hilt again on his back. “If yer gonna end me, do it now,” he whispers, glancing over to see some guests looking at them curiously. They must be a _sight_ to behold. “I thought publicity wasn’t yer thing though.”

Suddenly, there’s a pat to his chest. It brings his attention back to Kenma and his head _explodes_ when he sees Kenma give him that cute little smile he always gave him when they were dating. “Had to learn,” he quietly answers. He pulls away from him completely then and it finally gives Atsumu some space to work with. But then, Kenma laughs. He laughs and it’s soft and quiet and _oh god_. “When I heard they were going to send someone to convince me to join your business, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Wait,” Atsumu blurts out, still staring in awe, because Kenma is beautiful when he laughs. “What?”

Kenma shrugs. “I was expecting Hinata, or even Bokuto,” he explains further, sighing softly as he comes down from his laughter. He glances around the room. “They might’ve been louder though.”

The realization that Kenma can still be so self-conscious makes the fondness in Atsumu’s heart grow. “Yer still nervous,” he murmurs, watching as Kenma glances back at him and simply nods.

“Can’t get rid of that completely.”

“Yer,” Atsumu continues on before he stops. There’s a moment where he takes it, drowns in this exact moment in time, because when Kenma turns back to him to see what he has to say, he tucks a loose lock of hair behind his ear. It showcases his piercings and his face, the way he’s grown over the years without him at his side, and he can’t describe the feeling overtaking his entire being at that thought. “Kenma.”

Kenma easily laughs again at that. It’s still quiet, not as soft, but his eyes crinkle up and _god_. Atsumu feels like a teenager again. “How you’re one of the finest of your business, I still can’t understand.” He eyes him then, from head to toe and back again. “I’m sure it has to do with your looks.”

“Have I even said more than two words to ya yet?” Atsumu breathes. He thinks he’s doing a damn good job of not collapsing to the floor right this minute. “How are ya? Ya look good.”

Kenma’s expression softens at his words. The small smile to his lips return and it pulls out Atsumu’s own. “Is this your way of convincing me to join?” he asks. The lock of hair falls from its place again and Atsumu is tempted to reach out and tuck it behind his ear again.

“I didn’t want ya to join in the first place,” he answers instead. “If I’d known ya were the one, I wouldn’t have come here.”

“‘Strictly business talk,’” Kenma suddenly says, lifting a finger to gesture air quotes. “No ending anything,” he quietly adds on with a shrug.

Atsumu snorts. “Is that the reason why they want ya with us?”

This time, Kenma scowls and oh, he’s missed that too. “Isn’t it enough you want me with you?”

“How do I know ya don’t want me with _you?_ ” Atsumu emphasizes. It really is ridiculous, whatever this is between them, because then he catches Kenma’s glare towards him before he’s looking away again. “I didn’t mean to just leave ya,” he blurts out before he can stop himself. “Kenma—”

“Follow me.”

It’s a simple order and Atsumu obeys before he can even register that it’s probably a bad idea. Being sent out on this assignment to convince Kenma to join them was already a bad idea and he hates to think about what else could’ve happened if he _didn’t_ show up like he had a choice.

They walk past strangers mingling in the large hall. Atsumu attempts to keep close but when he lets his guard down to glance at everyone they pass, he returns to stare at Kenma only to realize his gaze has fallen to Kenma’s hips. If he tilts his head the right way, he’s pretty sure Kenma’s filled out there of all places since the last time he saw him. If he tilts his head the other way, he wonders. Has Kenma been working out? Does he work out now? Is that even a thing?

Before he knows it, he’s being led into the back hallways. They bypass waiters and waitresses and Atsumu should feel concerned, but he doesn’t. Not until they enter an office suite in the far corner of the first floor and Kenma is closing the door behind them with a solid _click!_

 _What the fucking fuck_.

Atsumu is pulled and slammed against the wall next to the door. It knocks all the air out of his lungs and his instincts kick in, knocking Kenma’s right foot from under him and twisting until he has Kenma pinned on the ground instead. A grunt leaves his lips and Atsumu stares, wide and a little confused, because Kenma is now staring up at him with an expression he can’t even begin to understand. “Ya been dreaming of this?” Atsumu asks quietly. His entire body is heating up, and then Kenma smirks. “Wanna get back together with me?”

“I know you’ve been dreaming of _this_ ,” Kenma quietly says, reaching forward to cradle Atsumu’s jaw—and oh, how he’s missed his touch—, and then squeezes his fingers into the pressure points hidden there. “Are we going to play a game?”

Atsumu almost yelps in pain, if it wasn’t for Kenma suddenly locking their legs together and flipping them so now he’s on top and that hand is now on his throat. It looks like Kenma wants to eat him alive and Atsumu knows he’d let him. Suddenly, one of Kenma’s legs shifts and Atsumu groans. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses out, reaching up to clutch onto Kenma’s shoulders. He closes his eyes for a minute to take everything in and steady his breathing, but it’s hard with the hand on his throat and the body sitting on top of him.

“We never officially broke up, if I recall correctly,” Kenma says.

Atsumu barely registers it, only breathing a soft, “Ya hate me,” in response. He can register the smile Kenma gives him though. That’s pretty. “A heathen is what ya are. The worst.” He laughs breathlessly when Kenma snorts, releasing the grip he has on his throat to sit back and simply relax on top of him. It gives him the freedom to sit up, to reach out and cradle Kenma’s head in his hands, and hope that Kenma isn’t playing with him. His heart soars when he sees Kenma instantly close his eyes and lean into his touch.

“You’re the worst kind of person to love,” Kenma murmurs quietly. “You’re fun, though.”

Atsumu huffs a laugh at that, “I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not,” but then he takes a moment to memorize Kenma, to re-trace and discover the new lines and features that’s changed over the years without him knowing. “Can I convince ya to take off that jacket?” he asks, watching as Kenma’s eyes flicker open at the words. “Are ya wearin’ a fuckin’ harness, Kenma?”

Without missing a beat, Kenma reaches between them to undo the button of his jacket. He doesn’t pull it off of his shoulders, but he sits there, head still cradled in his hands, and waits. “Let me see your knife and we may have a deal,” he bargains. It’s an easy one to accept.

He lifts his hands up and away from Kenma. He lets him reach around to unsheathe the dagger from his body and he stares to see the reactions that form on his face. The blade is one of his favorites, one he’d gotten after they had split up, and he can see the way Kenma pulls it closer to him to examine more closely. There’s a small engraving of a cat at the base of the blade and he feels his heartstrings tug when he sees Kenma’s eyes widen at the sight of it. He looks up at him next and, really, how can Atsumu feel this lucky?

“This is expensive,” Kenma comments, holding the dagger up between them to eye it in the light. “The material is high-grade and the stones are real. Engraving this must’ve cost a fortune.” He points the blade at him next, with what little space is between them, and Atsumu wouldn’t mind dying if it meant Kenma was the one dealing the final blow. “You’re a fucking idiot. You know that, right?”

Atsumu can’t really deny that. “I didn’t say I wasn’t.”

“Four years,” Kenma continues on. He reaches forward to tug the case free from his back and then he’s getting up to sheathe the blade and put it on a nearby table. He doesn’t say anything else immediately, but he stands there with his back turned to him. He takes a deep breath and Atsumu can’t figure out for the life of him what he’s doing or thinking. But, he does get his answer when Kenma looks over his shoulder at him. “Four years, and you’ve been pining for someone you could’ve had with you all along.”

Atsumu knows he shouldn’t. He’s never been the best person, but the way Kenma’s golden eyes glint in the light pulls him in like they did all those years ago. It’s like a moth to the flame, the way Atsumu gets up without thinking anything else but wanting to get closer, and he doesn’t stop until he reaches Kenma, until he can lift his hands to cradle his jaw again and lean in to kiss his lips. It feels like coming home in a messed up world and he groans when he feels Kenma reach up to tug on the ends of his jacket. It feels like he’s trying to keep him close and Atsumu stays with him. He guides him around until he can hoist Kenma up on the desk and slot himself between his legs.

A hand slowly slides up his side, up and above the jacket, and Atsumu shivers at the touch. He leans in further into Kenma’s warmth and then the hand is at the back of his hair, gripping on tight and tugging him away so he’s forced to lean back from the kiss.

“Behave,” Kenma warns lightly. The satisfied gleam in his eyes does nothing but keep the heat simmering low in his gut. “Is this your way of convincing me to join your business?”

“Bullshit,” Atsumu hisses out, but he doesn’t move. Kenma’s grip is strong and he stifles a whimper at the thought of figuring out how much Kenma’s changed over the years. “Come on. Kiss me.”

When Kenma leans in, a glimpse of the harness shows. It’s enough of a tease for Atsumu to groan like he’s in pain and honestly, he probably is in pain. He’s in the worst pain of his life because he knows Kenma is powerful. He’s always been powerful and he shouldn’t have made the stupid decision to walk out on him in the first place.

“Is this payback?” he wheezes out, gasping, when Kenma tugs on his hair again. “Please, tell me ya aren’t just doin’ this to get back at me and it’s been ya lifelong dream to reach my pathetic level.”

At that, Kenma’s hold loosens. It doesn’t fall away completely, but it allows Atsumu to glance back down to meet his gaze. “I have my own life,” he answers quietly, “I’ve built my own company. I do my own thing. An old friend told me about your boss and other specifics that aren’t important, so I decided to help out. It seemed like fun, so here I am.” He leans in close then, to nose along his jaw. Atsumu whines at the touch. “You’re the consolation prize.”

“I don’t know if that’s supposed to make me hard, but I’m pretty sure it just did,” Atsumu confesses. He grins when Kenma laughs.

“A fuckin’ idiot,” Kenma whispers. The accent slips and it’s _bad_ , but it catches Atsumu’s attention. He stares at Kenma, trying to figure this entire situation out, and feels his heart stutter when Kenma’s hand falls from his hair to gently caress the side of his face. He knows when to admit defeat.

“Did ya fall out of love with me?” he asks. This time, he leans in close to nose along Kenma’s jawline. It makes him release a breathless laugh and Atsumu knows he’s going to fall head over heels for him again. “‘Cause I’m gonna make ya fall back in love with me.”

“Are you now,” Kenma muses. He’s smiling and Atsumu can feel it when he leans in to kiss him again.

“I’m gonna make ya fall so hard, yer gonna need help getting all the way back up,” he promises.

“That doesn’t even make sense, Atsumu.”

“Does love even need to make sense?”

 _That_ makes Kenma groan. “Shut the fuck up already.”

Atsumu laughs. He feels lighter than he has in years and he pulls away long enough to see Kenma glaring at him. It doesn’t last longer than a few minutes, though, because Atsumu is impatient. He’s impatient and greedy and he slips hands underneath Kenma’s jacket to finally slip it off his shoulders. He positively chokes when he _is_ right and Kenma is wearing a harness on top of his dress shirt, a holster strapped in and a gun snug inside it.

“Holy _shit_ , Kenma,” he breathes. All the blood in his body is definitely rushing south and he honestly shouldn’t be feeling this way at all, whatsoever, send him to hell already. “Fuck me.”

Suddenly, Kenma bursts into full-out laughter. It shakes him to his core but Atsumu can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed by it. All he can think about is Kenma in action—running, hiding, shooting down a target with cold eyes—because the Kenma from before wouldn’t even be able to hold a stranger’s gaze for more than five minutes. But now, _now_ —

“When the event is over,” is whispered into his ear next. It sounds like a promise. Atsumu really does whimper this time. “Needy, Atsumu. Patience is key.”

Patience is key, but Atsumu couldn’t care less when he gets to pin Kenma back on the desk and kiss him senseless. He gets to keep him there, under him, breathing out his name, until some fucker decides to come knocking on the door because they need Kenma to talk to some random—apparently, _very important_ —people.

“Atsumu,” Kenma breathes, one more time, before he pushes him off and Atsumu lets him. It gives them a moment to breathe and Atsumu watches as Kenma slides off the desk in front of him, gently pushing him to take another step back, and then turns to fix the desk.

The action is endearing and Atsumu almost hugs him for it, except Kenma is now reaching up to free his hair from the tie so he can re-do that too and, _wow_. It gives him the perfect view of how _nice_ Kenma’s body is and he takes a couple more steps back before he hits the side of a chair and slides down to the floor next to it. He holds a hand up when Kenma looks over his shoulder to raise an amused eyebrow at him.

“I needa minute,” he breathes, closing his eyes, but then opening them again when that only makes everything worse. He can see Kenma in _only_ the harness and that’s dangerous for his health. “ _Shit_.”

“Well,” Kenma muses, walking towards him. He crouches down a second later and guides him in for another kiss with a fingertip under his chin. “If I find out you’ve acted this way with someone else during our split, I might break my contract dictating I not physically harm or kill anyone while working with your business.”

Kenma leaves shortly after that and it takes a few more minutes for the words to register in Atsumu’s head. When they do, he blinks dumbly at the closed door across the room from him. “What the hell?” he asks before pulling out his phone and dialing one of Sugawara’s many cell phone numbers.

“ _Sugawara is busy right now_ —” comes Sakusa’s voice.

Atsumu can’t care about that right now. “He already signed a contract with us?!”

A shuffle.

“ _Oh_.”

“Suga-san, what the fuck?!”

“ _Surprise!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> pls this atsuken brainrot what goes on in this


End file.
